On The Farm
by samx5453
Summary: Jasper just graduated from high school and has decided to go to Texas and work on the widow Alice's farm for the summer. How will they handle being alone? Rated M for small lemon. Look at my profile to see Alice's eyes. Enjoy!


**This is my first one shot for Alice and Jasper. I hope you like it. I don't own the song but it helped inspire me and I don't own the characters but I wish I did. **

* * *

_I went to work for her that summer  
A teenage kid so far from home  
She was a lonely widow woman  
Hell-bent to make it on her own  
We were a thousand miles from nowhere  
Wheat fields as far as I could see  
Both needing something from each other  
Not knowing yet what that might be._

_til she came to me one evening  
Hot cup of coffee and a smile  
In a dress that I was certain  
She hadnt worn in quite a while  
There was a difference in her laughter  
There was a softness in her eyes  
And on the air there was a hunger  
Even a boy could recognize._

_She had a need to feel the thunder  
To chase the lightning from the sky  
To watch a storm with all its wonder  
Written in her lovers eyes  
She had to ride the heat of passion  
Like a comet burning bright  
Rushing headlong in the wind  
Now where only dreams have been  
Burning both ends of the night._

_That summer wind was all around me  
Nothing between us but the night  
When I told her that Id never  
She softly whispered thats alright  
And then I watched her hands of leather  
Turn to velvet in a touch  
Theres never been a summer  
When I have ever learned so much._

_We had a need to feel the thunder  
To chase the lightning from the sky  
To watch a storm with all its wonder  
Written in her lovers eyes  
She had to ride the heat of passion  
Like a comet burning bright  
Rushing headlong in the wind  
Now where only dreams have been  
Burning both ends of the night._

_I often think about that summer  
The sweat, the moonlight and the lace  
And I have rarely held another  
When I havent seen her face  
And every time I pass a wheat field  
And watch it dancing with the wind  
Although I know it isnt real  
I swear inside I feel  
Her hungry arms again._

_She had a need to feel the thunder  
To chase the lightning from the sky  
To watch a storm with all its wonder  
Written in her lovers eyes  
She had to ride the heat of passion  
Like a comet burning bright  
Rushing headlong in the wind  
Now where only dreams have been  
Burning both ends of the night._

_Rushing in long in the wind  
Now where only dreams have been  
Burnin both ends of the night_

"I'm gonna miss you so much. Be sure you call and write me as much as possible." I hugged my mom with all that I had, "Mom relax I promise to call you all the time and you will get a letter every week but that can only happen if you don't let me go." I kissed her forehead before I climbed into my old beat up Thunderbird. She stood on our front porch watching me drive away.

After dad died, when I was twelve, mom moved us to Atlanta where we had family that could help us make ends meet. I really miss living in Texas and was glad to be going back. My mom found me a job working for her friend's daughter. She has recently lost her husband and needs help in her wheat fields.

Luckily for me she lives in the same town that I used to live in so I called up my old friends to let them know I would be back around. Edward only wanted to talk to me about his girlfriend who he swears is a Goddess in human form and Rosalie is ready to throw me a party. Neither of them have met the lady I was to work for so I was a little worried about that.

She assured my mom that I would have my own apartment above the barn so I could come and go as I please. She seems nice enough from the conversations we have had on the phone. I just hope she isn't too strict about visitors because I am not one of those who likes to sit around do nothing.

It will take me about 17 hours with stops to get there and that's if I don't get lost. Mom printed out the directions but I knew how to get there. I have never been to Mrs. Greene's farm but it can't be too hard to find. There are roughly 500 people in Follett, TX which means everyone knows where everyone lives.

* * *

It took forever to actually get there and I will not be getting back in my car for a very long time. I left my belongings in the car wanting to let Mrs. Greene know I was here and have her show me around. I knocked three times and waited for it to be answered.

I heard the door creak open and looked up to see the most beautiful women I have ever seen in my whole life. My mom didn't tell me that Mrs. Greene had a daughter; this could make my summer so much more enjoyable. "Good evening Ma'am. I'm Jasper Whitlock."

She unlocked the screen door and welcomed me in, "Your mother didn't tell me you were going to drive straight through. We were both under the impression that you would stop and sleep tonight." Wait, she's Mrs. Greene. I was so taken back that I didn't answer right away. "Yes, Ma'am that was the plan but I thought it would easier for me just to drive the entire drive in one day."

She grabbed some keys off of her table and we walked through her back door, "First please stop with the Ma'am crap. Please just call me Alice. Secondly here are your keys. There is one to your apartment, the barn, the tractor, and my house incase of an emergency. Unfortunately there is no phone in the apartment but your mother said you have a cell." I nodded. "Good. Well I will let you get settled and since I wasn't expecting you to be here I have nothing for us to do tomorrow. Goodnight, Mr. Whitlock."

I stopped her before she could walk away, "If I'm gonna call Alice please call me Jasper." She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes, "Goodnight, Jasper." I gave her a few moments to get back in the house before I went to check out my apartment. It wasn't a bad place to live. It was all one big room with a fridge, kitchen table, and a bed. Off to the side was a door which I assumed was the bathroom.

I went and grabbed my five bags from my car and started to put my stuff away. I opened the doors on the cabinet and was surprised to see a TV in it. I turned it on and found that it also had cable to it. Well I guess this was going to make up for the lack of a phone. I sent Edward and Rosalie a text letting them know I got there and then I called my mom and told her I was there safe and sound.

Finally after nearly 20 hours I got to lie down and sleep.

* * *

I woke up to banging coming from my door and almost forgot where I was. I slipped on my jeans not worried about a shirt and opened it to find Alice standing there. "I didn't mean to wake you, I'm sorry." She turned to leave but I called after her. "No it's fine a need to get used to the time change anyway. Did you need something?"

She looked down at her feet making her look even smaller than she already looks. "I'm going into town and I wanted to know if you need anything or would like to join me?" I ran a hand through my entirely messy bed hair and nodded, "Yeah just give me a minute to put a shirt on. I would really like to see if anything has changed since I left." She twisted her hands in front of her, "I'll wait for you in the truck."

I splashed some water on my face to help wake me up and put on the first shirt I could find. I slipped on my cowboy boots and grabbed my cowboy hat on the way out. The hat would help hide my crazy hair. I got outside and there she was waiting in the truck.

Once I was in she started it up. We rode for ten minutes in silence before either of spoke. "So Alice, do you mind if I ask you a question?" She shrugged, "You can ask but I reserve the right to not answer." I smiled, "Fair enough. How old are you?" She almost looked relieved, "I just turned 19 a few weeks ago."

There had to be some mistake there was no way that this 19 year old angel sitting in front of me was a widow. 19 is too early to be getting married let alone be a widow. "Do you mind me asking how your husband died?" Mom told me it wasn't sudden and that it happened 6 months ago but that's all she said.

Alice took a deep breath before glancing over at me, "How 'bout I tell you the whole story," she flicked my hat, "cowboy." I nodded. "I dated this guy all through high school. His name was Harrison Greene. He was the sweetest and cutest guy I had ever met. He asked me out freshman year and from then on we were inseparable. Junior year he got really sick. The doctor said he had Leukemia. He was as healthy as a horse but he started having headaches, he became very weak, and then he started vomiting. His parents died in a car crash a year before and instead of being put in a foster care program he petitioned to be his own guardian. Since he was almost 18 they granted it. I had to force him to go to the doctor and I was floored when they told us what was wrong."

I hadn't even noticed we were no parked in town sitting in front of the hardware store. "The doctor said he didn't have long and that it was too late for any treatment to help. I cried all the time after I heard but he has as happy as he could be. He told me if he was going to die he wanted to live his life while he could, then he proposed. It didn't take much to convince my parents to let us get married. Only our family knew about it until after we graduated early. I kept Brandon as my last name at school but I was legally Mary Alice Greene. Four months later he was gone and I was left as his soul beneficiary to his estate which is why you're here. He taught me a few things before he got sick but I can't do it alone and if I can't get one more good season the bank will foreclose. I don't want to loose the only thing of him I have left."

She leaned over the steering wheel and cried until I made her look at me, "Alice, I will do my very best to help you keep your home and I'm sorry I asked you to bring your past back up." She nodded her head and wiped the tears from her face before getting out of the truck. I hoped out and she turned to look at me, "Well I will need about two hours but I won't leave without you if you need more time," I nodded at her as she walked away and I walked around town.

* * *

"Jazz!" I whipped my head around and looked at the very familiar leggy blond who was now running full speed at me. She jumped in my arms and I twirled her around, "Rosie I missed you so much." She smacked me, "How many times do I have to tell you its Rose or Rosalie not Rosie." I laughed, "Then don't call me Jazz." The only person who ever got to call me Jazz was my dad and I hated it when other peopled called me it.

"Whitlock, get your ass over had meet my girl!" I looked over Rose's shoulder and saw Edward with two other people walking towards me. "Cullen, I missed your ass." We gave each other a quick hug before I got a good look at the two people behind him.

"I guess you are, Bella?" The brown haired girl nodded, "I guess that makes you Jasper then." I nodded and then looked at the huge guy who had an arm draped over Rose, "Rose, you didn't tell me Emmett is a body builder." He rolled his shoulder back and smiled at me. I had to admit I was a little intimidated by Emmett. We all went into the diner around the corner and caught up.

* * *

"Well I should get going Alice should be waiting for me." They followed me out to the truck and waited with me until Alice showed up. She ignored everyone and got in the truck and waited for me, "Dude you didn't tell me you were working for Alice Brandon." I looked at Edward, "I didn't know her first name until I got here and her last name is Greene, not Brandon."

As I jumped in the truck I could hear Edward talking to Rosalie, "They did get married." I ignored the looks they gave me as we drove back to the farm. The ride was quiet and a little awkward. I helped Alice unload the truck when we got back and she said she would make me dinner. I tried to tell her not to worry about it but she wouldn't take no for an answer.

* * *

"Alice this lasagna is the best I have ever had, you really out did yourself." She smiled at me. Sitting there watching her eat I actually took in her appearance. It was obvious to me in the beginning that she was the most beautiful woman I would ever meet but now I could see the more of her.

She is petite with short black hair. Her skin is so pale that it was a creamy white she was like a real Snow White. Her eyes were the most beautiful shade it was like nothing I had ever seen they weren't blue but lavender. They were so beautiful I couldn't help but ask, "Is that your natural eye color?"

She swallowed the food in her mouth and nodded, "Yeah, I know they're weird but everybody seems to like them." I nodded, "Well for once I agree with the majority." She blushed but it wasn't the typical red cheek blush. Her cheeks turned more of a peach color and she just smiled.

I helped her clean up after we got done eating even thought she told me not to. "Good night Alice." She smiled as she watched me walk back to the barn, "Hey Jasper, be up early tomorrow. We have a lot of work a head of us." I gave her one last wave before going to bed.

* * *

I woke the next morning just as the sun was rising. That is one good thing about not being a big sleeper you get to see the most beautiful things that nature has to show. I got dressed and opened the French doors that lead nowhere but gave you a great view. I saw Alice was already dressed and ready to tackle to world sitting out in the grass.

"Alice!" She looked up at me and waved. "Hey Jasper, sorry if I woke you I just like to watch the sunrise." I quickly ran down the stairs and walked up behind her. "I was already up so don't worry about it." She stood up, "Well I made us some breakfast if you want any. I all ready ate so go ahead."

I grabbed some bacon and scrambled eggs and started eating. Alice handed me a glass of orange juice and I nodded a thank you. "So what is on the agenda for today?" She sat across from me drinking her cup of coffee. "Well we need to till the land and then dig the trenches so that tomorrow we can spread the seed and add the fertilizer."

I wiped my face with a napkin and stood, "Well let me grab my hat and boots so we can get started." I ran and grabbed my stuff and was met by Alice in the barn working on the tractor. "Hey can you help me with this?" I ran over and helped her lift a lever that moved the metal seat forward. "Thanks." Her eyes locked with mine as she looked over her shoulder at me. We stared into each others eyes for a minute before she cleared he throat and looked away.

"Ok I will take this tractor and till the land, you can follow me in the Deere and dig the trenches. I can help you hook up the drill if you want." I shook my head, "I can do it. I used to help my dad before he died. It's not a problem." She nodded, "Alright I'm gonna get started."

I watched as she started her tractor and drove off. I don't know what that moment was but I couldn't help the feeling that she was as attracted to me as I was to her. I got the drill on the tractor and started digging the trenches. I couldn't help but think of our moment the entire day long. We finished just as the sun was going down. We ate left over lasagna for dinner but Alice didn't talk at all. At was as if she was trying to distance herself from me.

* * *

The next day started out the same. We spent half of the day working the field; I spread the seeds while Alice rode on the tractor covering them with dirt. When we finished I worked on getting the sprinklers set up while Alice made us dinner.

I was almost done tightening a bolt when the pipe busted and sliced my hand open. I took my shirt off and wrapped it around my hand and walked into the house. "Alice!" "I'm in the living room!" I walked in and she looked up at me from her book. Her gazed stopped at my naked chest. She checked my body out before she glanced at my blood soaked shirt. "Holy shit! Come on go to the truck we need to get you to the hospital."

She drove as fast as she could to get me to the hospital. I told her to calm down that I wasn't going to die but at the word die she sped up even more. The one good thing about living in a nearly deserted place is that there is virtually no waiting at the hospital. I signed my name and was taken straight back.

"Well well who do we have here? Jasper Whitlock I never thought I would be seeing you in my emergency room again." I laughed at Edward's dad. "It's nice to see you too Carlisle and I never thought I would need to be fixed up by you either." He smacked me on the back before looking at my hand, "It looks like you will need about five stitches. Luckily it doesn't look like you will have a scar."

I laughed, "Since when are you worried about leaving a scar on me?" I pointed to the scar on my lower abdomen where he removed my appendix and he laughed. "I'm gonna go get the supplies you just relax." "Hey can you tell Alice that I'm not going to loose my hand? She was freaking out thinking I was going to be and amputee." He nodded.

Just as he walked in Alice came to join us. "Jasper, are you sure you aren't mad?" I laughed, "Alice it isn't your fault I got hurt. It was a rusted pipe." She wiped some tears off of her cheeks and grabbed my good hand as Carlisle gave me a shot of anesthetic right in the middle of my hand. "Ok while that numbs your hand let me give you a quick tetanus shot just to be sure." Alice looked away as the needles penetrated my skin and I squeezed her hand to make her think she was helping me.

A few minutes later and Carlisle was done. "Ok well you know the drill by know Jasper come back in two weeks to have them removed. If they start looking infected come back right away." I nodded and we both walked out.

Once in the truck I looked at a sad Alice. I grabbed her chin and made her look at me, "Hey I'm fine. I can still use all of my fingers and everything, and at least we have a while before we need to work in the field again." I had a strong urge to lean over and kiss her beautiful perfect lips.

I stared at them for a few minutes before looking into her piercing eyes. It was as if she saw right through me and I could see threw her. Her eyes reflected all of her emotions I could see the sadness, love, lust, fear, and confusion. She blinked a few times and then looked away, "I should get you home, and you should eat and get some rest."

When we got home Alice made me a plate of food and said for me to take it to my place. I did as she said just to avoid any confrontations. I ate the pot roast she had made and couldn't believe how good it tasted. My mom wasn't a great cook even though she tried her hardest but Alice was a great cook.

I took a shower after I got done eating and then went to take my plate back over to Alice's house. I snuck in so she wouldn't hear me. I was almost back out when I heard her sobbing from upstairs. I tip toed up stairs and heard her talking on the phone, "Mom it's too soon… I know… I think I'm just confused… This is the first time since that I have had any feelings at all, and it's different with him…" I decided to stop listening and walk away because if I was her I wouldn't want her to be listening to me.

* * *

The next two weeks flew by and I went in to get my stitches removed. Me and Alice talked everyday and got to know each other even more. I learned all about her and Harrison's relationship and how he was the only person she ever loved and he was her first at everything. I told her all about the girls I dated and how being a southern gentleman made me popular with the girls and whether she believed me or not I told her how I was still a virgin. Contrary to even my closest friends beliefs I haven't slept with anyone.

Edward picked me up and took me to the hospital to get my stitched removed, because Alice had a previous engagement wither mother. The ride to the hospital was uneventful but the ride back me and Edward had it out.

"Jasper you should be careful with Alice."

I didn't know what he was talking about. Was he warning me not to hurt her or was she sick or something, "What do you mean?" I tried not to sound like a jackass but it just came out that way. "I mean she is weird. She married Harrison and then four months later he dies. Nobody knows what happened to him all we know is that he died. It all seems too weird that they got married leaving her as the soul beneficiary. Just be careful."

By the time he finished 'warning' me we were back at the farm and I got out of his Volvo, "Edward thanks for the warning but you guys know absolutely nothing about Alice or Harrison." I slammed the door shut and walked away. Then I heard Edward following me.

"If you're so damn smart why don't you tell me about it?" I didn't turn around when I said, "Edward you should leave. NOW!" He came up behind me and pushed me, "I've been your friend since we were in kindergarten together and now you're throwing all that away to be with this bitch. She's crazy, and I swear she killed Harrison. No matter what you say everybody thinks she did."

I saw Alice sitting there in a tire swing not even 100 feet from me. Edward wouldn't be able to see her because of the side of the house but I saw pain in her eyes. I turned around and punched Edward as hard as I could right in the jaw. He fell down in shock and looked at me like I was a freak.

I paid his look no attention and ran over to Alice who was sobbing into her arms, "Alice don't listen to anything that asshole says. He is full of shit!" She bit her bottom lip and nodded. I heard tires pulling out of the drive and was glad Edward took my advise and left. That night I made dinner for Alice but she barely ate any of it. We both went to bed early that night but I couldn't actually fall asleep so I just laid there in the dark looking up at the ceiling.

* * *

I heard the creaking of the door opening and I sat up. There in the moonlight was Alice wearing her night gown, a lacy lavender dress that stopped right above her knee. "Alice, is that you?" She worked her way over to the bed and sat down at the foot of the bed. "I didn't mean to wake you but I couldn't sleep." She handed me a cup of hot chocolate and I laughed, because my mom would always make me hot chocolate when I couldn't sleep.

The moonlight shined through the window and I could see that Alice looked different than she ever has. Her hair that was normally laying flat against her head was now spiked out and looked extremely touchable. She was wearing make-up that I had never seen her wear before and her nails were polished. I looked into her eyes and I could tell something was very different she was determined.

"It there something I can do for you." I shifted to try and hide my erection from her but she got closer causing my body to continue to react. "Jasper there is something I need to tell you." I sat up and got closer to her. "Whatever it is you can tell me Alice."

She slid so that she was sitting right next to me looking me right in the eye. "I like you. I like you more than I think I should like you. Whenever I am around you nothing else seems as important. Before you came around all I could think of was how awful I felt from loosing Harrison but now all I think about is you. When I'm with you I want to impress you and when I'm not with you I wonder if you're thinking about me. I think… I think I love you and it scares me. It scares me because it is way more intense then anything I have experienced. It is like how I felt with Harrison only it's enhanced…."

I couldn't listen to her anymore I had to make her stop so I did the only thing I could think of; I kissed her with all the passion I had in me. She had just said everything that I have been thinking for the last few days. That is the reason why when I saw her crying earlier that I had to defend her even if it meant beating the shit out of my best friend.

We pulled away from each other gasping for air, "Wow." I smiled at her reaction, "Alice you are amazing and I feel the exact same way you do. It scares me too because I've never felt anything like this before in my entire life. I feel the need to make you happy all the time and when Edward made you cry earlier I didn't even think before I hit him. It was just an instinct to protect you."

I finally reach out and grabbed her face sticking my hands in her hair. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I don't want to be with out you." I kissed her again and again until my lips were swollen surely matching hers that were swollen and red. "Jasper." Her hand slipped in my shirt and ripped it open. I heard the buttons hitting the floor and rolling.

She moved so that she was now straddling my waist. She would definitely be able to feel my unbelievably hard erection. I ran my hands up her thighs and under the hem of her dress my hands kept sliding up until I reached the wonderland finding that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

She started grinding herself on me with nothing more than my boxers as our barrier. "Alice if we keep this up… I don't think I'll be able to stop." She pulled back just enough to lift her nigh gown off of her, "Then don't stop." She pushed me down against the bed kissing every inch of my chest.

I pulled her up to my lips, "Alice I don't have any protection." She kissed the palm of my hand that was against her face. "Don't worry I'm on the pill." My dick twitched in anticipation and I couldn't help as the animalistic instincts took over.

I rolled us both over so I was on top of her. I kissed every inch of her face before I moved down her neck and to he breasts. I took one of her perfect nipples into my mouth while my hand kneaded the other. Her back arched against me and I pushed her stomach down into the bed keeping her from moving. I switched over and gave the other breast the same amount of attention as the first.

I traveled down her stomach making sure to worship her like the Goddess that she is. I nipped and sucked on every piece of flesh I could. Just before I got to the mother land Alice pulled me back up to her lips, "Will you please stop teasing me cowboy?" I could feel the lust coursing through her body it was radiating off her hitting me in waves only driving me more insane.

"Alice, you do know this is my first time, so I probably won't be very good." She kissed along my jaw line, "Just shut up." She kissed her way down my neck while my hands learned every curve of her body dedicating it to memory. I'm not sure when it happened but at some point Alice used her feet to pull my boxers off.

I slide my hand down between us and rubbed her clit causing her hips to buck. I worked her lips over as I work one finger in her gradually working up to three fingers. After a few pumps with three fingers and several moans she came soaking my hand in her magnificent juices.

I used me knees to spread her legs open even wider as I positioned myself at her entrance. Her bottom lip quivered with anticipation and I pulled that same lip into my mouth and bit down receiving a moan as a reward. I forcefully rammed myself into her. We both gasped and held still basking in the connection. I waited for her to signal she was alright before I moved, but she grew impatient and began rocking against me.

We started out at a slow gentle pace, "Jasper… Oh my God….Please… Harder… Faster." Anything for the beautiful angel laying here before me. I sped up and pushed in as far as I could possibly go from this angle. The tightening in my stomach grew more with every second it was almost too painful. I felt her walls clench around me and she screamed out my name. That was all it took for me to follower her over the edge.

I collapsed on top her both of us sweating as much as ever we were panting trying to catch our breaths. Neither of us moved until I heard a sob in Alice's chest. I rolled off of her and pulled her to my chest. "Alice did I hurt you? I'm sorry, do you need a doctor?" he laughed at me as I freaked out.

"Jasper I am so perfect right now. You were amazing. You were so good that I want to lock you up in this barn and never let you leave." She really needed to quit saying things like that otherwise my ego won't fit through the door barn doors. "Well you wouldn't have to lock the door because I would never leave you. Why are you crying?"

She placed her head on my chest before speaking, "In these past few days I have been so confused about not only you but me as well. And now I know the truth." She turned to look me right in the eye. "As much as I wanted it to be true, I never truly loved Harrison. He was just the only one there and I feel awful that I couldn't show him true love before he died." I kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly.

"Alice, you did what you could. If you hadn't been there for him he would have been all alone, no friends or family to sit with him during the most terrifying moments of his life. You were there and maybe you weren't in love with him but I'm sure he knew you loved him. If he was as great of a guy that everybody says was then he wouldn't want you to be doing this to yourself."

She traced the muscles on my stomach, "Your right." She sat up and began kissing me I felt her hand slid down my chest and she gripped my already hard dick. I felt her smile against my lips, "I see someone's ready for round two." I sucked her bottom lip into my mouth and tried to roll her over bur she wouldn't move, "No cowboy, I want to be on top this time." I almost came right then and there. I knew then that I would never tire of this little pixie.

* * *

We spent the rest of the summer together, nothing could separate us. Mid June Alice surprised me when she moved all of my stuff into her room in the house. I gave up on talking to my friends because they were all being assholes. They kept telling me stories about how Alice killed Harrison. I wanted to tell them the truth of what happened but it wasn't my place to tell them. Alice had to have some reason to not tell them.

We finished the season out great. Alice got more money than she had ever planned on getting because it was a ruff crop season and a lot of farmers lost there crops. Since Alice was one of the few that remained unharmed she could almost name any price. The sad thing now was that I would be leaving for Texas University and Alice would be staying here.

We promised to write and call and stay in touch but we both knew it wouldn't be the same. Eventually we did grow apart and didn't talk any more. I had a few girlfriends throughout college but nobody was ever as good as Alice. I would dream of her and always think about her. I felt like I was missing part of my soul and my heart was completely gone.

I graduated from college and didn't know where to go from there. I had no clue where home was. My family was in Atlanta but my heart was in Follett I eventually worked out my differences with Edward and everyone else. We were all good friends through college but it hurt to see the couples while I was always alone.

I was packing up my stuff and loading it in my car when I got a call from my aunt. I immediately answered, "Aunt Mary?" She was crying I could tell by the way she was breathing. "Jasper, honey you need to sit down." I already knew where this was going and I didn't want to hear it. "Jasper you mother was in a car accident this morning. Honey I'm so sorry." I stopped her because if I heard what I was sure to hear I wouldn't be able to keep it together. "Aunt Mary I will be there in like eleven hours. I hung up and jumped right in my car not even worrying about the rest of my stuff.

Edward called me about two hours after I left, "Man where are you? You still have a bunch of stuff to get out of here and not that much time to do it in." I groaned our dorm needed to be cleaned out by five and it is now four. "Can I ask you a huge favor?" "Sure." "I am going back to Atlanta, long story short there is something wrong with my mom but my Aunt wouldn't tell me what. Can you pack my shit in your U-haul and I will get it from you as soon as possible." "Yeah man, go we'll take acre of everything. I hope she's alright." I hung up my phone so I could speed back up to 90mph.

* * *

My mom died on impact and I had to deal with all of her funeral arrangements. We planned the funeral in Atlanta but mom wanted to be buried in Follett with dad. My aunts were in charge of flowers and pretty much anything else that had to do with the funeral. All I did was pick out the casket and who would speak at the funeral.

It was a beautiful ceremony but I was glad to be away from them all. It felt good to be back in Follett where all my friends were. Edward, Bella, Rosalie and Emmett all agreed to be with me when they buried her but I was floored when I saw Alice. She hugged me and for the first time I let myself go. I fell to my knees holding onto her for dear life. I don't remember how I got to her house but when I woke up I was in her room and I could hear voices down stairs.

When I got down stairs my friends, Alice, and a little girl I never met before was sitting around talking. "Mommy, he awake." The little girl ran to Alice, she couldn't be more than four years old. My eyes widened when I looked at her. She had curly blond hair that looked like mine and Alice's lavender eyes.

"Jasper this is Jasmin." She ran to me and wrapped around my leg, "I'm orry about your mommy." She looked so sad; I leaned over and picked her up. "Thank you Jasmin." She kissed me on the cheek and I felt like I was at home holding her. "Alice, can I speak with you, alone?" She stood and I put Jasmin on the ground and she ran back to play with Bella and her dolls.

We walked into the kitchen before I turned to look at her, "Before you yell, yes she is yours and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her but I didn't want to ruin your life. I know you and if you knew you had a daughter you would have dropped out of school and came back. I couldn't let you do that." I didn't know if I should be mad or upset. I just was. There was no emotion at all. "Does she know about me?"

She bit her lip and sat down at the table, "I used to tell her about you all the time and she knows about you but not that you're her father. She's asked several times to meet you but never once to meet her daddy. I think she might know but doesn't want to tell me. She's really smart so I wouldn't put it past her." "Alice I need a minute alone."

She left me alone and I thought about all the things that I had gone through since I left the college. I had no real family left and I come here and learn I have a beautiful four year old daughter. When I first saw Alice all those feelings from a few summers ago came rushing back. I wanted to hold her and never let her go, but now I don't know.

I still love her the same if not more than I did back then. I knew what I had to do and I couldn't wait another moment to do. I walked into the living room and saw everyone was leaving and Jasmin ran to me, "Japer, are you leaving?" I looked at Alice, "Only if mommy wants me to." She looked at Alice, "Mommy can Japer tay?" I saw the tears in Alice's eyes as she nodded. Jasmin wiggled out of my arms and then dragged me to her dolls. "Here Japer you can be Ken."

We played for two hours before Alice called saying dinner was ready. We ate hamburgers and French fries then Jasmin took a bath and got dressed for bed. I helped Alice get her tucked in and she asked me to read her _Where the Wild Things Are._ I was almost out of the room when I heard her speak. "Japer I wish you could be my daddy." I closed the door and let the tears fall and held Alice to my chest. "Alice?" She looked up at me, "Marry me?"

I saw the answer in her eyes before she pressed her lips to mine. "Yes." Nobody knows better than Alice and me how quickly life can pass you by so we took life by the horns.

We arranged for a small little wedding on the farm two weeks after I proposed. Everbody was happy for us and Jasmin was ecstatic when we told her that I was her real daddy. "I knew it when I saw you. Mommy talked about you and I could tell by the way she looked at you."

I cried like a little kid when the father daughter dance came on and Jasmin asked me to dance with her. I looked over at Alice and she was crying too as she looked at me and Jasmin. After the song ended Alice came over and all three of us danced together. I felt so at home with my two wonderful girls.

Alice's mom came and took Jasmin to take her to their house for the night. She was already half asleep when we put her in her car seat. "So Alice when do you think we can get started on getting me a son?" She pulled me down to her, "How fast can we get out of here?" I absolutely love this woman.

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
